So Basically, I'm Sorry
by mistlove
Summary: Ted has no idea just how happy Booster is to have him back. Boostle. High T rating.


**Title:** So Basically, I'm Sorry  
**Summary:** Ted has no idea just how happy Booster is to have him back. Fluff and angst. Boostle.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.  
**Warnings: **Smutty  
**A/N:**Yeah, uh. This is corny and a little smutty. I'm sorry.

* * *

Well. They kind of. Well.

His return had been... complicated. There had been some tinkering in the timelines and alternate Earths and something happened and regurgitated Ted back into existence. His body is the one he had had right before he died but his death still happened. He even remembers it clearly. It's weird and complex, but the point. The point is. He's back. Somehow, by some miracle and he's here to stay.

Booster... had some trouble with it. He couldn't accept Ted was back permanently. He kept expecting him to suddenly vanish away or turn out evil or become a Black Lantern again (apparently a lot of shit happened while he was dead).

But here Ted is, standing in front of a Booster who seems semi-ready to accept reality.

Emphasis on _semi-ready_.

Booster looks at him as though he's a zombie or a dragon or some shit that doesn't exist. At the same time, there is an adoring light in his eyes, a gratefulness that Ted _is_there.

Ted isn't sure what to make of it.

"Hey buddy," he says finally.

He reaches out with one hand. Booster doesn't flinch like he used to, but he just kind of stares before lunging forward to hug Ted. Ted hugs back, pressing his nose into Booster's shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey. It's okay," he murmurs against his clothes.

Booster hugs him tighter, arms firm around his back.

For awhile, they just stay like that.

Ted finally pokes Booster gently in the stomach after several minutes. "Can I come in or are we just going to have our awkward reunion in the hallway?"

Wow and Ted never knew Booster could move that fast. Because he's suddenly dragged into the apartment and pushed into the couch and straddled and kissed fiercely and desperately.

It feels good, like a deep breath after drowning.

Ted kisses back and slides his hands under Booster's sweatshirt and runs his fingers gently over his warm skin. Booster makes a sound against his mouth and squirms on his lap before breaking the kiss. His electric blue eyes are wide and there and scared and sorry.

"Ted. Ted, I always-" He interrupts himself with a quick kiss. "I was an idiot and I'm bad with my feelings and I always say the wrong thing so I... I never told you-" Another kiss and a nip before he sits back and looks seriously at Ted. His cheeks flush slightly and he ducks his head away from him. "I love you," he says and it's barely audible but Ted hears it loud and clear.

"Me too, buddy," he murmurs before leaning in.

But Booster pushes him back. Ted's never seen Booster so simultaneously broken and whole, shattered but wanting something, so he just keeps fighting.

"I want you to say it."

So Ted does.

"I love you, Michael."

Booster smiles and the desperation and the broken-ness fades away and he's Booster again.

He's bright and childish and silly and stupid and golden and _Booster._

So Ted kisses him and pushes him against the couch's armrest and loves him.

...

Booster makes a _sound,_choked and desperate, and hides his face in the crook of his elbow. His breath starts coming in quicker and his Adam's Apple is bobbing up and down and Ted suddenly realizes it's not in reaction to the sex and god are those-

Ted pulls out abruptly, shifting his body up to sit on Booster's stomach instead. "Are you _crying?"_He tugs his arm away to find Booster staring up at him with tear-clouded wide blue eyes.

"I-"

"Was I hurting you? Why didn't you say anything?" Ted knows he's babbling but he can't stop. "Michael-"

But Booster just tugs him down and kisses him gently, reassuringly. Ted braces his elbows on either side of his head and kisses him back and answers in apologies and promises. Booster finally lets go and turns his head to the side to talk. Ted's heart clenches at the tear tracks visible on his golden cheeks.

"Ted. It's..." He sucks in a deep breath. "It's not you- well, it is, but but..." Booster swallows, his Adam's Apple jumping. "Not because of that."

He raises both hands to press up onto Ted's hips, thumbs running gentle circles against the sharp bones.

"I just..." The sex flush on his cheeks darkens into embarrassment. Booster tucks his head against his shoulder, muffling his next words into Ted's neck.

"I'm just so happy." He kisses at his Adam's Apple tenderly. "You're... You're back. You're really here and you feel the same way and..."

He tilts his head back to look at Ted and christ, Ted's heart jumps to his throat when he sees the way Booster looks at him.

His chest suddenly feels tight and he's suddenly aware he's actually crying but at the same time he's laughing and so is Booster and it's ridiculous.

"God, _look_at us!" Ted gasps out in between laughs. "We're such idiots."

Booster just smiles and laughs and kisses him with all he's got and Ted's never realized just how in love with Booster he's always been. He's so sorry he's let so many years slip between them without saying anything. Maybe things wouldn't have hurt as much if either of them had said something sooner.

But Ted never wanted to assume.

All Ted Kord has going for him is his brain and otherwise he's just nothing interesting. He's a dorky little nerd with some flexibility. Really, that's it. How can he compare to Booster who's athletic and golden and perfect?

But Booster wants him and Ted just can't get over that.

Booster moans as he rolls his hips, hands tight and possessive on Ted's hips.

Ted hasn't loved someone this much in his whole life and all he wants is to make Booster happy. He knows he sounds like a stupid lovesick teenager but.

But he doesn't care because it's true.


End file.
